


Eyeliner

by chickadeeinlove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickadeeinlove/pseuds/chickadeeinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from a tumblr mutual, was originally posted on tumblr!</p>
<p>Dean's eyeliner gives him and Cas away to Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyeliner

Dean was awoken by Castiel’s sleep-mumbling, as per the usual for when they slept together. As his eyes opened, there was a slight sting, probably because his eyeliner got all smudged last night when he and Cas--Dean shut his eyes again. Anyway. Dean was hungry as hell, and with Sam out on a hunt with a younger hunter who’d needed a hand, he knew he could leave the room without washing up and removing any signs he’d had sex.

Ever so carefully, knowing Cas was a light sleeper, Dean crawled out from under the covers and got out of bed. Castiel stirred, but didn’t wake up. Dean quietly slipped some boxers and jeans on, left the room and made his way down the hall to the kitchen. When he entered the kitchen, his eyes were closed as another yawn overtook his breath.

“Hey, Dea--woah.” _Fuck_. Dean’s eyes shot open to see Sam lounging against the counter, eyebrows raised.

“Uh, yo, Sammy." Dean tried to seem normal. “What’s got your panties in a twist?”

“What the hell, Dean? I thought we agreed, we’re not bringing normal people into the bunker!” Sam scolded him.

“Good morning.” Dean spun around to see Cas, in the jeans and flannel he’d had yesterday-- and eyeliner smudges on his face and neck. And probably other places that were hidden by his outfit. _Oh, fuck._

“Oh.” Sam’s voice had a tiny bit of something… _else_ to it, now. Smugness? Maybe. Dean turned back around to see Sam drinking from a mug, his expression no longer one of frustration with Dean. “Good morning, Cas,” Sam said. Okay, now he was definitely smug. “You got some stuff on your face.”

Cas, having stepped forward and was now next to Dean, lifted a hand to his face. “Do I?” When he removed his hand, there was a smudge on his fingertips. “Ah. That.”

Sam looked like he was trying not to laugh. “Yeah, that. Anyway, Dean, I guess that was a false alarm, so you’re off the hook.” Cas had left for the bathroom, and Dean put a hand to his face in frustration.

“Damn it, Sammy.”

“Yeah, yeah. There’s coffee in the pot, maybe you should grab a mug for your boyfriend too.” Sam motioned towards the coffeepot, hiding his smirk in his own mug.

“Maybe I _will_ ,” Dean replied hotly. _Great comeback Dean. Why don’t you hit him with a “I know you are but what am I” next._

“Have fun.” Sam left the kitchen, probably to go read in the dining room like the smug motherfucker he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
